


Every joke has a little bit of truth in it...

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel love, Fluff, Hunting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: Castiel had been third-wheeling the Winchesters for a while now.They didn't mind it. He was doing his best to be helpful, and they liked having him around, he was one of their best friends. Family, even, as Dean told him more than once.Castiel always had heart, for an angel, but now that he was spending so much time with them, his angel heart was overloading with emotions he could not grasp. And he... liked it.





	

Castiel had been third-wheeling the Winchesters for a while now.  
They didn't mind it. He was doing his best to be helpful with his eons on knowledge and his angel strength.  
And they liked having him around, he was one of their best friends. Family, even, as Dean told him more than once.  
It meant the world to him, knowing that this righteous man thought well of him, felt close to him, needed him. Castiel always had heart, for an angel, but now that he was spending so much time with them, his angel heart was overloading with emotions he could not grasp.   
And he... liked it.   
He enjoyed studying their company. He enjoyed Sam teaching him new things all the time, he enjoyed the profound bond with Dean and even the taunting, snarky remarks Dean would send him sometimes would make him happy that the human cared enough to feel truly free around him. It was the first time in centuries that he actually felt he belonged.  
But, there were also things bubbling inside him he dared not name. Spending time with the Winchesters taught him a lot of good - caring, empathy, friendship, love. His people skills were getting better. But he caught some bad habits, as well - anger, fear, desire. He was no longer his old self, reserved and selfless. He wanted things. Human things.  
And the worst part for Castiel was, he liked feeling those things too. 

They were crammed into the Impala now, on their way to a new case. A bunch of unexplained deaths of teenage boys at their prime, all of them during football games, and they were headed out to another god-forsaken town to check it out.  
Dean was driving, as usual. Sam took the seat next to him, and Castiel sat in the back seat. At first they were chatting, going over the case details and checking the internet for clues as to what they might be dealing with, but eventually the conversation died out.   
Dean turned up the volume on one of his classic rock tapes, and was mouthing the words to all the songs while lightly drumming on the steering wheel, his foot heavy on the gas pedal, to make good time (that's what he said. Castiel suspected he just liked going really fast...).   
Sam's head was slouched on the window, gently bumping as he was trying to get some sleep.   
Castiel sat quietly and tried to watch the scenery running outside the window, though his gaze kept fixing on Dean's face in the mirror.  
Every now and then, Dean would lift his eyes to check the rear view, and meet the angel's gaze. He would quickly return his eyes to the road, avoiding Castiel's intense looks, picking up the song where he left off with some discomfort. Dean told him several times before to stop staring, and normally he obliged, but right now Castiel couldn't find it in him to shift away.

"Cas, would you quit eye-fucking me already?" Dean was glaring at him. "Seriously, man, you're making me feel like I'm gonna need a shower..."  
Castiel frowned at Dean's reflection. "I don't understand.. How does looking at you make you dirty?"  
"Trust me, Cas, the way you're looking - it's dirty...." a small smirk came on Dean's face.  
"But, Dean," the angel pushed, "I haven't even laid a hand on you..."  
Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Nobody's laying a hand on anybody, Cas, get that? Jeez..."  
"Of course, Dean." Castiel was confused, but he tried to smile. He recently learned that smiles often lighten the atmosphere since they make humans feel good that they said something funny, but that only made Dean release a little grunt and move his eyes back on the road. 

It's about four more hours until they arrive at their destination, and they are all very happy to stretch their legs a little.  
However they know they should be getting to work. They still have no clue what they're up against, and the body count is rising.  
They knew the killings were of young athletes, so they decided to start their investigation in the local high school, which was the scene of the crime for all of the deaths.

"So, listen, I had the weirdest dream on the way over here" Sam said when they were walking towards the school gate. "I was off the road somewhere, covered in blood, and this hooded girl came to me and took my jacket off to wash it in a stream nearby".  
Dean looked at him and grimaced "Sammy, we don't need to hear your wet dreams!" he exclaimed. Then he winked at Sam, and added cheekily "Was she hot?"  
Sam just gave him a look and held the door for them as they walked into the school.

They found the coach of the football team, and introduced themselves as FBI agents McVie, Buckingham and Nicks.   
"I don't know why they would send the Feds to check this out.." Coach Cocklain said, with a pause. "Sheriff said they all died of natural causes". He looked confused.  
"Two of them died of heart failure, one from a brain aneurysm, and another from collapsed lungs. They were all young males around seventeen years old and in perfect health. Does that not seem odd to you? I mean, one boy dying would be an unfortunate accident or a health defect that wasn't diagnosed on time, but four of them with cause of death that clearly doesn't match their age or physical shape... that doesn't sound so good" Sam looked worried.  
"I get what you mean," said coach, "but this is a tough sport. And we take sports very seriously here in this town".  
"Take it from here?" Dean turned to ask Sam, and Sam nodded.

Dean and Castiel left Sam to continue his investigation with coach Cocklain, and proceeded to the football field outside, where the deaths occurred.  
Castiel followed Dean at minimum distance, and stopped at the edge of the field at very close proximity to him. Dean gave him a WTF look and moved slightly away.  
"So whaddya think?" he asked Castiel, as he pulled out his EMF meter. "Maybe a vengeful ghost?" But the EMF was quiet. Dean tried to walk around the field to try several different spots, but the devise remained silent. "So not a ghost.." he muttered to himself, lifting his face only to see the angel's face no more than two inches from his own. "Dean. I feel a presence here. It's strong, but I don't know what it is" Castiel said softly.   
"Cas, personal space, man!" Dean flinched. "What kind of presence?" he asked, after a thought.  
"I don't know" the angel admitted, "but it's... checking YOU out..."  
"What can I say, I'm awesome" Dean grinned, but it quickly faded.  
They both scouted the field with their eyes. There were several kids there, mostly in laughing groups, and Dean spotted a couple making out under the benches. He coughed a bit and looked away in haste, with a small smile on his face. "What, Dean?" Castiel asked, but Dean just shrugged his shoulders and replied "Kids..".  
Dean saw someone sitting alone at one of the top benches before he lost concentration, but when he looked up again - he was gone.  
Sam was joining them now, and Castiel brought him up to speed. "So what do you think?" Sam asked. "A ghost? a Banshee?"  
"It's not a ghost. I don't know what it is yet, Sammy, but we better start asking around with the students" Dean replied.  
They decided to conduct the interviews separately, to cover more ground. Castiel was to go with one of them, so he doesn't try interrogating any stray cats...

A few hours later, after Sam had talked to pretty much the whole football team, and Dean talked to the entire cheerleading team (he was pretty satisfied with himself), they met up at the school cafeteria.  
"Got anything, Sammy?" Dean asked.  
"Not much." Sam seemed eager, though. "But get this, these deaths are only happening during games. Not practices, not workouts, not even gym classes. Only during actual games. I think that must be worth something... How about you two?"  
"We got Squat" Dean looked frustrated. "Talking to the girls was all gossip and rumors and shit."  
"Don't deny you enjoyed that" Sam laughed, and Dean gave a faint smile.   
"Not complaining... These girls are pretty... acrobatic..." Dean's smile widened. "And pretty underage" Sam reminded him with a warning smile.  
"Yea" Dean agreed. "I now know every little detail of every little secret the vics had. Including one of coach Cocklain's. Apparently, he also enjoys the excitement of extracurricular activities in the football field."  
Castiel looked puzzled. "Of course he does, he coaches the football team!"   
"No, Cas, not THAT kind of activities.." Dean smirked. "The girls say he's been having fun with someone behind the tribune"  
Castiel looked even more confused.  
"For god's sake, Cas, he's having sex" Sam explained, and a flush came on to Castiel's face. Sam expected him to look down shyly, but instead he sneaked a quick peek at Dean when he thought the man wasn't looking.  
"Guys, we're back to square one" Dean announced. "Why don't we get ourselves a room while we hit the lore?"

They found a motel and checked in.  
Sam and Dean opened the laptop and started searching online, but Castiel seemed restless. He kept walking around and checking the window as if someone was there.  
"What's up, Cas? What is it?" Dean asked him, irritated at the constant movement.  
"Dean. I don't know. It's here, somewhere. Lurking" Castiel seemed worried. "It's after you."  
"What are you talking about, we just got here. No one even knows we're here" Dean said. "Besides, Why me?"  
"I don't know, Dean" the angel squinted, "But I'm going to protect you as best I can, as always" and he laid an assuring hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean blinked, and moved so Castiel's hand was no longer on him. "What's up with you, Cas? You've been acting weird. Well... weirdER than normally..." Dean sounded concerned, but then his tone changed. "Besides, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Ok, Tinkerbelle? If I wanted overprotective I'd get a girlfriend." Dean's eyes moved back to the computer screen, not seeing the twitch on Castiel's face.

"So it likes athletes. I would say it likes the excitement and the tension of the game" Sam raised his head. "But when I talked to the players they seemed to think the guys who died just strained themselves too much because the coach was all over them for slacking. They said these boys were really trying hard to please the coach, because he thought they were the team's weakest players, and he was actually thinking of replacing two of them. You think maybe it's coach Cocklain? Maybe he's a witch and instead of replacing the guys he's just getting rid of them?"   
"I don't think do, Sammy. He seemed pretty attached to his boys." Dean said.  
"Do you think it might be this someone he is having intercourse with on the field?" Castiel asked.   
Both Sam and Dean looked at him. "I mean..." he hesitated, "For some.. humans.." Castiel emphasized, "the act of intercourse is the result of a strong emotional bond. He must share with his partner more than just physical enjoyment" Castiel's eyes were all over the place when he spoke, his cheeks turning bright red.  
"You Know, Cas, sometimes sex is just sex. I don't think sneaking around in the football field counts much for an emotional bond. When people love each other they don't just go at each other in the bushes." Dean said, glaring. Then he turned to Sam "But we might as well check it out, we have no other leads right now".

They walked out of the motel room, and Dean felt the slightest of a touch on the back of his neck. Castiel stopped dead in his spot.  
After a second Sam noticed that they were not behind him and turned to look at them, both planted to the ground.  
"Guys?" he looked at them questioning.  
"It's here" Castiel was moving closer to Dean, angel blade sliding in hand, while trying to look everywhere at once. "You felt it" he told Dean, rather than asked.  
"It's nothing, let's go". Dean assured them, but he could still feel a chill where unseen fingers brushed his skin.

They got into the Impala and drove to coach Cocklain's house.  
"Hey, coach Cocklain, sorry to bother you at this hour" Sam started when he opened the door.  
"Still here?" the coach responded. "Better come in, then"  
"Look, I love my boys with all my heart, agents." coach said, as they were sitting down. "But I believe in tough love, and I push them hard. Don't be thinking I ain't taking this too serious. Their Deaths are on me. I pushed too hard with these four. But I also make them take physicals every month or so, and these boys were in perfect shape! No health problems an'all." He pause. "And then.." he trailed off.  
"What?" Dean encouraged him to continue.  
"One of them was actually benched when he died. He didn't even play that day..." coach lowered his eyes, but they could see he was starting to tear.  
They sat in silence for a few moments.  
"Who were you having sex with behind the tribune?" Castiel asked in a leveled voice, determined to get the investigation going.  
Sam and Dean's faces shot up at him immediately, angrily. Coach Cocklain's face turning red.  
"Who told you about that??" He yelled. "That's none of your goddamn business!"  
Dean shifted uncomfortably, trying to soften Castiel's question. "He meant that, well, we understand you're not married, and you might need someone to share your loss with." But it was already out, so Dean thought he might as well go with it. "Nothing wrong with two adults consensually turning the heat up.. But if your lady friend knew how you feel about those boys, then we need to talk to her too".  
"Get the hell out of my house!" coach Cocklain was shouting now "And Leave Morgan out of this!"  
"We apologize if we overstepped ourselves" Sam was hurriedly muttering an apology as they were getting up to leave, "We didn't mean..." but the door already slammed in their faces.

"Dean. You asked him about his lady friend. How did you know his partner was a woman?" Castiel asked Dean, on the way to the car.  
"A guy like this? He's all about macho and testosterone. No way he'd be into men. And no way in hell he'd admit to it, even if he was." Dean said absentmindedly, and Castiel's big blue eyes lost a bit of their spark.

As soon as they were inside the Impala and on the move, Dean announced "I'm starving!"

They found a diner, and sat down in a booth.  
"Sammy, get me a cheeseburger with everything" Dean was getting up. "I'm gonna go check their facilities"   
He walked towards the back where the restrooms were, and on his way back stopped by the large mirror hanging in the corridor next to the men's room.   
"Yea, you're one good looking man..." he raised an eyebrow and duckfaced at his reflection, the way he would only do when no one's around to see.  
"I couldn't agree more" he heard a female voice behind him, followed by a slender woman's silhouette. A moment later the woman herself came around the corner, eyeing him from head to toe. She was dark haired, beautiful, and built like an amazon. He stared at her as she moved closer yet.  
"I'm Morgan," she said, "and it's been a long, LONG time since I've been around a real warrior" she gave him a smile that was both tempting and intimidating at the same time.  
"Morgan.... Wait, coach Cocklain's Morgan?" Dean stared at her with disbelief.  
"Oh. You've heard." She seemed disappointed. "Yes. Well. He's not the strongest man in town anymore, I guess" she resumed her smile, and lay a hand on his biceps.   
"Oooh..." she sighed, "So strong. You must be able to wield anything!" Dean smirked, satisfied at the compliment. "I would love to watch you work those..." she moaned softly "I bet you can carry me anywhere as easy as a feather".  
Dean was looking down at her as her fingers were trailing on his body, sketching the outlines of his muscles. "I could make you invincible." she whispered, hungrily, "I could make you a god!"   
"Met a few," Dean smiled confidently, "they did not sit well with me".  
"Give yourself to me, and I will show you pleasures you've never dreamed of." Morgan's voice was as bewitching as her looks. "I will give you worlds. I will make everyone fall at your will." She was offering him sweet promises, both with her words and with her touch, and Dean was finding it easy to give in to it, leaning in towards her lips.

The footsteps around the corridor were coming near, waking them both from the haze they were in. Morgan quickly took her hands away and walked out of sight.  
The moment she disappeared Dean saw a very worried Castiel, followed by an alarmed Sam, darting in his direction.  
"Where is it?" Castiel asked immediately.  
"Where's what?" Dean shook himself back."Guys, I just found Morgan. Coach Cocklain's Morgan."  
Both Sam and Castiel stared at him. "Man, she is a babe! And she was all over me!"  
Sam was looking surprised, but Castiel's eyes were burning bright in their sockets.

"Wait, so you're saying Morgan is the one killing those boys?" Dean asked once they were back in their booth.  
"Yes." Sam replied. "Cas felt her presence again, so we came after you."  
"You were in great danger, Dean" the angel added, and Dean gave him a sideways look.  
"Why? all she wanted to do was get some action, you know?" Dean was amused, "same way she wanted to do the dirty with coach Cocklain". Castiel's raging eyes were fixed on Dean, boring holes into his skull.  
"She is powerful, Dean. Do not take this lightly. Listen to me, and stay away from her." the angel snapped.  
"Wow, Cas! Don't be jealous, there's enough spunk in me for everyone to share..." Dean smiled and gave a stroke down his own chest smugly.  
They both jumped as Castiel pounded his hands on the table, got up, and stormed out of the diner.

"I think you hurt his feelings" Sam looked at Dean, reproaching. Dean thought he was joking, but Sam's face was serious.  
"I was just kidding, Sammy..." Dean tried. "I always joke around, he knows he'll always be family to me"  
"Yeah," Sam huffed, "I don't think that's exactly the problem this time..."  
"Oh..." Dean swallowed hard. "You mean... Yea... He's been like that for a while, dude. His staring is getting worse, and the 'profound bond' thing, and how protective he gets... I'm freaking out here, man! I can't even talk to him anymore without getting uncomfortable."  
"I think it has to do with how you constantly tease him about it lately" Sam remarked. "You're getting bold".  
"What??" Dean's voice was too loud for privacy, and he quickly lowered it to a whisper. "What do you mean by that??" he hissed. "I'm just joking, if he can't take a joke that's on him" Dean raised his palms defensively.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "You do remember who we're talking about, right? He's an angel, and as much as he tries to be one of the guys, he clearly doesn't share your sense of humor. Or your ideas of sexual attraction when it comes to liking men or women, for that matter... And this is encouraging him. You might be giving him ideas."  
"Would you quit talking about him in that context??" Dean's face contorted "Now YOU're making me uncomfortable! Jesus! What's with you guys lately! Fuck!"  
Sam took a deep breath. "You give him something to hold to, and then you push him off. He's only learning about emotions, he can't keep them reigned very well yet, and you're playing a game with him, Dean. He obviously feels deeply about you, and you confuse him even more with the insinuation of physical intimacy. If you don't feel about him the same way he does about you, don't do it".  
"If? You think I'm attracted to Cas??" Dean's jaw dropped. "Sammy, I'm as straight as a gun barrel! I've never even looked at men!"  
"I'm not saying you are, Dean, I'm just saying that you tease him an awful lot about it. Much more than anyone else. In fact, you seem much more excited throwing sexual innuendos at HIM than on any of your female friends.... I get that you're not into men, I do. But just think about it"  
"What's there to think about?" Dean pouted, "If it's got a dick, it ain't my type. End of story!"  
"Hey, every joke has a little bit of truth in it" Sam barely held himself laughing at his flustered brother.   
"Fuck you, Sammy!"  
They finished their dinner silently, but Dean's brain kept gnawing at what Sam said to him.

They came out of the diner to find Castiel leaning on the car, hands crossed resting on his chest, and eyes dark and pained.  
Dean's heart dropped a little. The angel seemed so miserable. He'll try to tone down the sarcasm from now on. He never meant to hurt Cas. Or to give him any ideas, he flinched.

The drive back to the motel was a quiet one, too.   
Once they were back in their room, they decided to go over what they knew again, to see if anything can help them solve the case.  
"So?" Sam asked. "A witch? what do you think?"  
"It's possible" Dean said, "But I'm not sure. She had an accent, though. I think she's Irish." Dean said after a thought. "Could she be one of Rowena's buddies from the Coven?"  
"We should ask Crowley" Sam gestured to dean's phone. "What? It's easier than summoning him, and he usually answers when YOU call him.. Dude, you probably got him on speed-dial, under karaoke-fest!"  
Dean gave a bark of annoyance, then a slight nod of agreement, and called.   
"Hello, boys." Crowley's voice sounded from the direction of the door.  
"The man himself" Sam was surprised.  
"Don't insult me, Moose!" Crowley growled. "Whaddya want? I'm kinda busy, you know, running hell and all..."  
"I called. You're the one who decided to show up in person" Crowley gave Dean a scolding glare.  
"So listen," Sam started, before they piss each other off too much "We have a case here that probably involves a witch. We think she's Irish, so we thought she might be one of your mom's colleagues, and maybe you would know something"  
"I'm SCOTTISH, you dumb ignorant fucks!" Crowley was spitting furiously.  
"And she can't be, I cleaned out that bloody coven, there are no more of them treacherous bitches left".  
"So what is she?" Sam wondered aloud.  
"I got nothing" Dean shrugged his shoulders, and looked at Crowley "Ideas?"  
"I don't work for you, boy!" Crowley sneered. "And that's your problem, not mine."  
"You are not helping at all!" Castiel exclaimed. "She's after Dean, and we need to know how to stop her!"  
Crowley turned to Dean and gave him a nasty smile. "It's very cute how your number-one-fan angel is so possessive of you, but would you mind getting your boyfriend under control? His lovesick eyes are making me throw up a little..." Castiel fell silent immediately, and Dean cringed at that comment. Does everyone share this idea about them?!  
"Well, it's been a pleasure, as always, but those souls are not going to torture themselves. Oh, wait..." He gave one last mean, knowing smile at Dean, and he was gone.

"So she's not a witch" Sam summed up. "Is there anything else you remember about her that may help us?"  
"She called me a warrior." Dean recalled. "She was totally hitting on me, telling me how strong I was, and manly... " Dean caught a glimpse in the corner of his eye of Castiel shifting uncomfortably in his chair, "but she was talking in metaphors, like old weapons, and battles and shit. She said she'd make me a god. I think we might be dealing with some sort of deity here..."  
Sam hit the laptop again, searching relentlessly, while Dean and Castiel sat quietly, each in his own thoughts.  
It was at least an hour before any of them stirred.  
Sam narrowed his eyes. "I think I know what she is" he looked up from his screen. "I think she's the Morrigan".  
"What's a Morrigan?" Castiel asked, before Dean had a chance to.  
"She's a goddess of war. She usually hangs in battlefields, foretelling doom and death in battle."  
"So like a Valkyrie?" Dean asked.  
"Not quite," Sam replied. "She can sometimes join in with the battle to affect the outcome. Maybe that's why she's been killing those boys. It's her way to make her team strongest."  
"But why a football team?" Castiel crooked his head  
"I guess that's her modern interpretation of a battlefield?" Sam sighed. "It says here she fell in love with a great warrior, but he rejected her, so she killed him off in a battle. Maybe she's looking for strong men, for confrontations, or what seems to her like the excitement and the glory of a fight. Sports events can do that."  
"Coach Cocklain did say they take sports very seriously in this town..." Dean chuckled.  
"Wait," Sam said "It's definitely the Morrigan. Remember this dream I had on the drive here? With the girl washing my jacket? It says here that's the Morrigan's way of foretelling someone they are going to die. She appears in a dream, washing their bloody armors."  
"Then we have to gank her before she does something to you, Sammy." Dean tensed.  
There was a small pause.  
"I get why she picked you, Dean" Castiel looked directly at him now. "You are the best man I have ever met, with true heart and valor. And I am afraid of what she might do when... if... you reject her".  
Dean looked at him, baffled for a moment before he regained his composure. He was about to give out another obnoxious tease about Cas' unwavering affection, but decided not to.  
"So how do we kill it?" he asked, simply.  
"I think the angel blade should do the trick" Sam said, "But we need to get close enough to her to use it"  
Castiel nearly jumped off his chair. "Dean, don't. Please. I won't let you risk yourself like that. You were already under her influence last time you met, and she nearly got you."  
"Cas, we don't have any other options. She wants ME." Dean paused. His eyes softening, and his voice quiet down. "I appreciate your concern, Cas, but I've got it. I won't give in. Trust me." He smiled at the angel, the most honest and hearty smile, and saw how the angel lit up in response.   
Castiel tried to protest a little further, but finally gave up when Sam opted his support to Dean.

Dean went alone, despite his brother and his angel's demands.  
He did not know where to look for her, so he just went back to the diner.  
He didn't have to look hard. She found him, still in the parking lot, and was next to him in a heartbeat.  
"You came back.." she smiled.  
"How could I resist? Your promises were so... tempting..." Dean came even closer, until their bodies nearly touched. He could feel her gentle pull at his mind, caressing his thoughts and dazing him with desires for power and glory. She had to lift herself on her toes, but she reached his lips very easily. She glided around him, brushing against him, offering him herself.  
And he wanted to take it. Everything she suggested. Her beauty, her touch, and her promise of greatness.  
He forgot about Castiel's warnings, and was ready to plunge in and accept her.  
"I could listen to your sweet voice forever. I would kiss you for all eternity" Dean whispered in her ear, his body terribly aware of how near she was.   
She put her hands to his face, almost feeding off his lust, her fingers touching the outside of his skin while her essence touching the same from within.  
"Be mine, and you can have everything you wanted. I will make you unbeatable. I can remove every obstacle in your way, eliminate every weakness" she pulled.  
Dean suddenly thought of Sam, and Cas. He would do anything for both of them, and that made him vulnerable in ways he wished he never had to worry about again.  
"I agree" he said, resting his cheek on hers. "I give myself to you, completely".  
Her hands slid inside his Jacket, wrapping around his broad back, while Dean's hands slid behind, grabbing the angel blade with a swift motion.  
"You are a terrible liar" She pushed him off, prying the angel blade out of his hands. It left Dean confused and surprised. "What are you talking about? I am here to pledge myself to you, Morgan" he cried.   
"No, I can see you. Your heart. It is not mine. It will never be. It lies with someone else." Morgan was furious now. "A powerful warrior, like yourself. A fine match..." she said bitterly. Dean looked at her, even more confused, as she kept going on.   
"I know why you are here! You did not come here to accept me or reject me, you are here to kill me! And with your chosen one's blade!!" She glowered at the angel blade in her hand, and threw it away.  
Dean did not have time to think, as the Morrigan was all over him in a second. She clawed at him like an angry crow, leaving large gushes of red on his face, on his chest. He was falling on his back, and he could not fend her off.  
She was angry, howling and screeching as she tore into his flesh.  
Suddenly she gave a heart-freezing scream, and fell silently on top of him, lifeless.  
Dean couldn't move, but through the mess of hair covering his eyes he saw Castiel's face looking down at him, worried, his angel blade dripping in his hand.  
"Dean. Are you all right?" He was never happier to hear the angel's voice.  
A moment later Sam came panting and helped Castiel remove the Morrigan's body from Dean. They helped him sit up, and the angel fondly lay a hand on Dean's forehead to heal him.  
"Why were you guys even here?" Dean reprimanded them.  
"Cas insisted that the Morrigan was too dangerous and that it's better if he's here too, just in case" Sam said. "You're welcome, by the way..."  
"Have you been here for the whole thing?" Dean tried to sound as casual as he could.  
"Not the whole thing..." Sam grinned, "Just in time to save your sorry ass".  
Dean looked up at the angel who saved him, yet again, and was now looking at him with the kindest and sincerest affection Dean had ever seen, and he felt a small prick in his heart.  
They waited a few minutes before they helped him into the Impala and back to the motel.

Once he was settled comfortably on his bed, Sam asked him "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?"  
"Pie" Dean laughed. "Everything's better with pie".  
Sam was so happy his brother was fine, he said nothing. Just took the keys and left.  
"So, uh.. Cas..." Dean started, embarrassed to the bone, "How much did you really hear?" he felt his cheeks burning.  
"Please don't think about that now, Dean." Castiel turned his gaze elsewhere "You need to concentrate on getting better".  
"Come on, Cas, don't be an asshat..." Dean looked at him pleadingly.   
"Dean. We don't have to talk about it right now" Castiel was trying to give him a way out, he realized.  
"You heard what the Morrigan said?" He had to do it now, before he loses his nerve. "About where my heart truly lies?" Dean was holding his breath.  
There was a long pause. "Yes." Castiel admitted quietly, "But I know she must have just been angry about the blade, I know you could never have such feelings for me." He added, his voice low and reserved. "You said so yourself. A man like you would never allow himself to have any emotions towards another man." He paused. "No way in hell" he smiled.  
Dean fell silent. He remembered exactly what he said. They were talking about the coach, but it was actually about himself, he understood it now.  
"I thought so too" He stared at the edge of the bed, as far as he could from Castiel's face, as he thought about how he should proceed. "But I'm not so sure anymore".  
Castiel's eyes gleamed now, but Dean still couldn't bring himself to meet his stare. "It's just... I need to wrap my head around this... I'm sorry, Cas, I need more time to process this" he said hesitantly. The angel was nodding, but there was new hope on his face.  
They heard the Impala pulling over outside the motel room, and Castiel was starting to get up and move to a farther chair. But before he did, he snuck a small kiss on Dean's forehead. That intimate gesture sent genuine chills down Dean's spine, and gave him a warm feeling in his stomach.   
He must have still looked surprised when Sam came in, because he immediately asked Dean if he was sure he was alright.

They spent the rest of the evening complaining about the hideous pie and chugging down beer after beer, until Sam was passed out on his bed still with his clothes on.  
But Dean couldn't sleep. He kept turning, a burn down his chest every time he thought of Castiel's lips on his skin. It didn't feel odd, as he would have imagined, just... right. Like finally finding something he'd been missing for a long time. And it was... Exciting... Emotionally and physically.  
He was glad the angel wasn't there. Castiel did not sleep, so at nights he would wander off to avoid creeping them out by watching them sleep. But now Dean kinda wished he was around.  
There was a low rattle of keys, barely audible, and the door opened to reveal Castiel. He looked at Dean as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.  
Without a sound, he moved over and sat by Dean's side, taking Dean's hand in his own, but he did not dare move any further. Neither did Dean.  
"Cas" Dean said softly.  
"Dean" Castiel said in return.  
"I have no idea what I'm doing here..." Dean muttered, "I have never felt that way about a man before..."  
"I am not a man." Castiel smiled at him. "I am an angel of the lord. And I am yours, Dean, in any way you may choose to have me".  
Dean looked up into Castiel's calm blue oceans, and before he knew what he was doing he pulled the angel's face to his and kissed him.

And it was awful. It was as if neither of them was sure what to do exactly. It was awkward, and messy, and full of hesitation.  
Castiel was uttering a string of apologies as soon as their lips parted, but Dean didn't care. He drew Castiel into a hug quietly, and whispered "Don't worry, Cas, first times are like that. We'll have plenty of time to practice".


End file.
